twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Swan
Charlie Swan is the father of Bella Swan and the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Biography Life before the series Charlie and Renée, Bella's mother, were not married very long. Renée left Charlie soon after Bella was born. Charlie was still in love with her, but came to accept that she didn't love him anymore. Charlie has been long time friends with Billy Black, who resides on the La Push reservation. Twilight When Bella was 17, she came to live with Charlie in Forks so Renée could be with her new husband more. After several months, Bella fell in love with Edward Cullen, a vampire who also lived in Forks. Charlie was suprised, but accepted Bella's choice (Of course he is oblivious to the fact that Edward is a vampire). New Moon Some time later, Edward suddenly left, claiming he no longer loved Bella, but he was really trying to keep her safe. Bella fell into a deep depression. Her depressive state hurt Charlie because he felt he was unable to help his only daughter. When Bella heard from Alice Cullen, Edward's sister, that Edward intended to have the Volturi kill him, Bella ran off to Italy. Charlie was worried sick about her since she didn't even tell him where she was going. Bella came back with Edward, their relationship renewed. Charlie, by now, no longer trusted Edward, and banned him from the house and forbade Bella from seeing him again. But Bella threatened to move out if he didn't retract his decisions. Charlie grudgingly agreed, but grounded Bella for running off. Bella didn't worry about the grounding, as long as she and Edward could still be together. Eclipse In Eclipse, Charlie still mistrust Edward and worries that Bella's whole life is revolving around the Cullens, as a result he agrees to end Bella's grounding under the condition that she spend time with her other friends, as well as try to work things out with Jacob. Bella says that being friends isn't enough for Jacob, to which Charlie jokingly asks if Edward is up for competition. But later, it becomes obvious that he would prefer Bella being with Jacob than Edward. Through the book Charlie is very worry about the mysterious murderers happening in Seattle, which are being committed by Victoria, the mate of James, a vampire who once hunted Bella. Towards the end of the book, he spends time in LaPush with Billy as a ploy by Bella and the werewolves to keep him safe during the fight against Victoria and the new born vampires. By the end of the book, Bella has chosen Edward over Jacob, and says its time to tell Charlie about their engagement. Breaking Dawn At the beginning of the book, Bella and Edward tell Charlie about their engagement. When Bella couldn't get the words out at first, Charlie jumped to the conclusion that Edward had gotten her pregnant. Edward then told him they were getting married. Charlie didn't agree with the arrangement, but didn't show it, instead telling Bella she would have to tell her mother about this herself. But Renée consented to the marriage. After this, Charlie felt like there was nothing he could do, and begrudgingly accepted Bella's marriage to Edward. A little over a month later, Bella gave birth to her and Edward's half-human, half-vampire daughter Renesmee. Charlie, meanwhile, experienced a large shock when Jacob changed into a werewolf in front of him. Charlie realised that he didn't live in the world he thought he did, but told Jacob to only tell him what was necessary to know. He soon went to talk to Bella (who by now had become a vampire), and met his granddaughter for the first time. Bella and Edward said Renesmee was Edward's niece, but Charlie figured out the truth when he stared into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes; his chocolate brown eyes. He has since grown close to the Cullen family, and also appears to have developed a relationship with Sue Clearwater. External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Swan,Charlie Swan,Charlie Category:Males